Final de todo
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo resurge de la oscuridad y con ellos viejos enemigos atacan, nueva alianza, con el motivo de detener al creador de nuevo caos y sombras que se aproxima, con ellos un sacrifico para sellar toda maldad. el destino se escribe nuevamente en la piedra del destino.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hoy traigo un nuevo contenido esperó y los disfruten.

-Personajes no me pretenecen, si no de su respectivo creador, solo los uso para crear la historia.

-Final de todo.

*Capítulo 1

Nocturno

Esa noche cierto chico fantasma tenia un encuentro espectral con Nocturno el fantasma de sueño, nuevamente habia mandando a dormir a los habitantes de la ciudad.

Para Danny Phantom era un completó peligro, durante su encuentro quien se llevaba en el centro, pudo atacar con sus rayos espectrales tratando de llevarlo a una trampa que había colocado Sam y Tucker mientras que el chico fantasma lo atacaba.

Durante su encuentro los chicos normales miraban con detenimiento la batalla hasta que se vieron obligados una ves que el fantasma subió a una plataforma que los padres de Phantom habian creado.

Una ves que se encontraba en la plataforma Tucker y Sam comenzaron a activarlo. Nocturno sintió una especie de sobrecarga en su cuerpo para luego mandar a aparecer a,sus sonámbulos.

Aquellos seres intentaron destruir dicho lugar pero les fue inútil cuando Nocturno fue absorbido por la base de dicha plataforma, se había creado un portal fantasma.

Atraves de eso a las orillas de la plataforma comenzó a explotar dando a entender que estarían en peligro, Tucker continuaba cerca hasta que Sam se acerco y utilizando sus habilidades de maleza saco a Tucker de aquel transe, pero lo que no cálculo fue que la explosión habia sido enorme alejándolos unos cuantos metros.

Tucker y Sam habían recibido fuertes golpes, Danny por su parte se apresuró a ayudarle para luego notar como Valery se acercaba.

Valery: se encuentran heridos... -mirándolos-

Danny: lose, tengo que estar seguro de que estén bi... -interrumpido-

Antes de que dijera otra palabra fue interrunpido por Jazz, seguidos de ambos padres de Danny.

Maddie: ¿cómo pasó esto? -mirando a ambis chicos-

Danny: algo falló en su proyecto... -señalando la plataforma-

No paso mucho cuando ambos chicos despertaron. Miraron a su alrededor notaron como todos se encontraban mirandolos.

Tucker: ¿ocurrió algo? -confundido-

Danny: ahora no... -embosa una sonrisa- que bueno que estén bien chicos... -ayuda a Sam-

Sam: si, supongo que no veremos a nocturno, ¿no?

Danny: si, supongo...

Tucker: pensé que ahora siendo el rey fantasma tendrían respecto al no venir aqui...

Danny: lose, pero esta bien asi...

La noche había terminado dando a conocer lo que sería un nuevo día, los habitantes habían despertado, mientras que Jack y Maddie Fentom regresaban a casa junto con los demás.

En un lugar oscuro una sombra se movía con facilidad, mientras que enfrente de un enorme espejo se mostraba lo ocurrió la aparición de Destiny en la vida del chico fantasma habia causado grandes problemas y con ellos la detención de la joven guardiana.

Aquel ser al mostrar a Paradox el hermano menor de Clockwork solo le brindó a lo que era una especie de habilidad.

Pero antes de que llegará al lugar donde una ves estuvo Paradox miró última ves el espejo mostrando a la chica gótica, señal de que seria un nuevo objectivo para su llegada.

Esa misma mañana Sam llegó a casa y lo único que fue a hacer fue darse una ducha para luego irse a dormir. Su cómoda cama era la única amiga de Morfeo cada ves que dormía.

No obstante su sueño se profundizó dando a conocer de que cualquier ruido nunca la despertaria.

En casa de los Fentom, Danny se disponía a dormir cuando repentinamente entro Daniela. Tal parecía feliz al obtener un mesaje de su nueva amiga llamada Lilith.

Danny: entiendo Dani, ahora por favor dejame dormir... -se tumba a la cama-

Dani: bien, nos vemos primo...

Dicho esto Dani salió dirigiéndose al comedor Maddie y Jack Fentom la miraron en su lado fantasma, haciendo que Jack intentará calcinarla pero una ves que se percató de ella solo guardó su arma.

La pelea que habían tenido con Nocturno fue agotador, debido a que los había atacado por sorpresas, Danny no obtuvo mucho problemas ya que Sam le brindó su ayuda aun asi le pidió que se alejara, dejándolo a el solo el encuentro.

Nocturno utilizaba sus sonámbulos a toda costa para detener a Phantom, Valery por otro lado intentaba desconectar los cascos que habian sido colocados a las personas, esta ves Nocturno solo acumularia los sueños de todos para luego absorberlos. Dejando asi un nuevo encuentro con Danny y Nocturno.

Aunque la victoria se lo había ganado el chico fantasma, aun asi no podía descartar la idea de que otros fantasmas aparecieran.

Los Fentom comenzaron a movilizarse haciendo un nuevo proyecto y con ellos sería una especie de nuevo portal a lo que seria una máquina del futuro.

Mientras reparaban la plataforma que había utilizado Danny para detener a Nocturno, la idea de dicha maquinaria fue repentina. Jack Fentom habia sido de la loca idea sabiendo que era imposible tal acción los unicos portales que llevaban al pasado y futuro solo se encontraban en la zona fantasma, atraves del famoso Triángulo de las Bermudas.

Aun asi no descartaron ideas y poniendo el cerebro a trabajar idearon todo tipos de algebra, numeros cuánticos, metodos de la física, etc.

Danny se encontraba en un profundo sueño en donde podia notar a su novia Sam quién se alejaba. Le brindó una mirada de tristeza para luego hablar.

Sam: _lo siento Danny... pero es para protegerte..._ -triste-

Danny intentaba obtener más información de lo que ocurría, pero antes de llegar ella era protegida por un espejo dando a entender que se encontraba atrapada una especie de cortina negra de delgada tela la cubría para luego desaparecerla de la vista del joven fantasma.

Danny intentaba gritar pero le era en vano, una ves que volvió a escuchar su voz nuevamente gritó, para luego levantarse, miro a su alrededor para percatarse de que estaba en su habitación, tocó su frente para sentir el sudos frío a causa del sueño y con ellos el sonido de la puerta estrellándose con el muro, Jack el causante de tal acción se acercó a su hijo seguido de Maddie.

Maddie: ¿te encuentras bien cariño? -preocupada-

Danny: no, nada... solo fue una pesadilla... -baja su mirada-

Jack: no hay de que temer Danny -sonríe- estas protegido por Jack Fentom...

Danny: si... -alzando una ceja- ... lamento por esto

Maddie: no te preocupes, descansa -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: oh, no creó poder hacer eso, necesitó salir con los chicos... -levantándose-

Jack: bien, Maddie vamos a continuar el trabajó que tenemos...

Dicho esto ambos padres solo se fueron dejando al joven Fentom alistarse para irse. Salió de casa mientras sus pensamientos era aquel sueño extraño y una ves que llegó al parque decidió quedarse un rato, mirando con detenimiento a las personas de aquel lugar, sonriendo, conviviendo y cosas asi.

Bajo su mirada mientras miraba sus manos como se amarraban por asi decirlo, para luego notar una sombra el alzó la mirada y se topó con Sam.

Danny: hola Sam... -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Sam: hola, ¿que haces aqui? Pensé que estarías dormido... -se sienta a lado del chico-

Danny: bueno... lo mismo dijo de ti... -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: bueno desperté porque ya consumi mucha energía... -sonríe-

Danny: ... (no debería decirle, no quiero preocuparla...) -pensando-

Sam: Danny...-mirándolo, confundida-

Danny: lo siento, ando pensando en ciertas cosas... -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: ¿en serio? ¿Como qué?

Danny: bueno... en que me siento orgulloso por tenerte conmigo -sonrie-

Sam se habia sonrojado ante tales palabras pero eso no fue lo único un beso de aquel chico fue suficiente para mirar hacia otro lado para no verla de esa magnitud de sonrojo.


	2. Chapter 2

*Capítulo 2

Portales

En la zona fantasma todo habia regresado a la normalidad y con ellos los fantasmas se habían ideados los tiempos oara molestar al joven fantasma en el mundo humano.

Clockwork seguía observando todo lo ocurrido y con ellos algi que nuevamente habia causado, Paradox había aparecido pero esta ves no venia sólo, en el futuro no muy lejano se mostró una completa oscuridad en todo Amity Park y con ello el final de dicha ciudad.

Clockwork: ¿como fue que ocurrió tal sucesos...? -sorprendido, cambia de forma-

No ocurrió mucho tiempo cuando un portal se abre dentro del castillo. Clockwork retrocedió para luego mostrar a Paradox.

Una ves que Paradox salió se vio obligado a caer poseía heridas, y una ves que estuvo frente a Clockwork, esté le tomó del cuello de su traje, que le brindará ayuda, su rostro se veía preocupado ante la situación.

Paradox: Clockwork... necesitó tu ayuda... -preocupado-

Clockwork: ¿de que estas hablando, Paradox?

Paradox: el a despertado... a escrito todo... quiere causar destrucción ...

Clockwork: ¿quién Paradox? -confundido-

Paradox: Lord Chaos...

Clockwork quedó un tanto preocupado ante la situación sabia que aquel ser solo era un fantasma que solo despertaba cierto tiempo y ahora... ¿era su momento de despertar? Clockwork sacó una especie de reloj donde mostraba el tiempo que dormía y el tiempo qie despertaba y para ser sinceros ya habia despertado.

Clockwork: tiene pocas horas de a ver despertado... -sereno-

Paradox: tienes que ayudar a tu héroe... él no podrá derrotarlo... Chaos es demasiado poderoso...

Clockwork se vio forzado a quedar callado antes las palabras de su hermano, cosa que era suficiente como para decifrar que ese tal sujeto ocasionaba cierto temor.

Danny y Sam había ido a casa de los Fentom, una ves adentró Danny habia sido recibido por aquel artefacto, ósea el conocido boomerang.

Sam: buena forma de buscarte, ¿no? -sonriendo-

Danny: lose, aunque tiene suficiente tiempo para arreglar esto... -mirando en artefacto, un tanto fastidiado-

Sam: mientras que con él te encuentren bastará lo suficiente, ¿no?

Danny: si, supongo...

Antes de que hablarán apareció Daniela quie se veía un tanto preocupada al no obtener señar en aquel aparato que Destiny habia echo para ella.

Dani: solo esperó y esta cosa no se haya descompuesto... -molesta-

Sam: deben de faltarle baterías o algo así...

Danny: oh, supongo que no funciona de tanto tiempo que lo usas... -mirando en aparato-

Dani: pero si funciona... hace unos momentos estaba conversando con Lilith

Danny: supongo que fue la pérdida de señal, ¿no crees Sam?

Sam: si, es cierto Daniela, tal ves en la tarde tengas la comunicación normal -sonrie-

Dani: tal ves tengan razón... bueno, me ire adiós Danny, Sam...

Daniela terminó saliendo de la casa los chicos continuaron su conversación tranquilos, hasta que escucharon el sonido del celular de Danny una ves que atendió rápidamente encendió el televisor.

Se mostró una reportera que grababa en ese mismo momento un enorme agujero sobre el centro de la ciudad.

Danny: oh no, problemas... -se transforma-

Sam: ire contigo...

Una ves dicho esto ambos se fueron volando hacia aquel lugar.

Los ciudadanos corrían alejándose de aquel lugar, una corriente de aire provocaba a absorbiendo ciertos pedazos de edificios, automóviles, árboles, etc.

Danny y Sam habían llegado y quedaron asombrados ante tal situación, miraron a Tucker cerca seguido de Valery, decidieron unirse a ambos.

Danny: ¿que es lo que pasa, Tucker? -mirando la situación-

Tucker: no lose, hemos revisado lo posible y nada...

Los chicos se vieron obligados a intentar a desalojar a las personas cerca dd aquellos lugares.

Clockwork miraba con asombro lo que ocurría intentaba a hacer algo para que lo sucedió desapareciera pero fue en vano, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Paradox hizo su aparecion nuevamente.

Paradox: no intentes detenerlo... -sereno-

Clockwork: destruirá toda la ciudad...

Clockwork miró al espejo y pudo percatarse como aquel enorme agujero desapareció a simple vista, ya no ocurría nada en aquel extenso cielo, solo nuevamente el cielo azul con algunas nubes blancas.

En la ciudad, Danny y compañía quedaron confundido ante la situación asi que sólo continuaron intentando calmar a la gente.

Sam: parece que todo terminó

Tucker: pero, ¿que rayos fue eso? -asombrado-

Danny: no tengo idea, aun asi tendremos que estudiar lo sucedido...

Tucker: si les dire a los hombres de blanco a ver que nos pueden decir...

Tucker se alejó debido a que haría llamadas y esa misma tarde hizo una reunión dando a enteder el motivó de lo sucedido.

Danny se habia ido con Sam para que estuviera a salvo de cualquier situación, ya que aun no olvidaba aquel sueño obtenido, se despidió de ella como de constumbre dándole un beso en los labios para luego irse.


	3. Chapter 3

*Capítulo 3

Predicciones y Ataque

Danny, Sam y Tucker quedaron sorprendido ante la situación aquel enorme portal había desaparecido.

Han pasado semanas de tal situación y para los tres no habia afectado nada, a excepción de Danny. ¿Porque?

Días anteriores, cuando Danny desacansaba en sus sueños aparecia Sam quién al parecer se despedía de él.

Cada ves que trataba de acercarse a ella le era negado debido a una barrera negra y cada ver que intentaba salvarla de dicha barrera se borraba antes sus ojos.

Cada noche habia sido lo mismo dando a despertar a las 4 am. Para el joven fantasma eso seria una especie de broma, ya que a sus 16 años despertar a las 4 de la madrugada y no poder dormir seria una especie de suicidó.

Danny no despejaba si mente de lo ocurrido en sus sueños, y durante sus su días libres pensaba en métodos para poder entender, por un tiempo había pensando que era Nocturno intentado conseguir conquistar la ciudad, pero no fue asi, ya que se puso a recordar los sueños.

Esa tarde Danny se disponía a salir se había listado, pero...

El tiempo se había detenido Clockwork hacia su aparición miro al chico para luego ponerle unos de sus amuletos.

Una ves que Danny recobró el sentido, miró a Clockwork dando asi a un posibles ataque o algo asi.

Danny: Clockwork... ¿que ocurre? -mirándolo confundido-

Clockwork: hay nuevo problema... -tranquilo-

Danny quedó estático al escuchar aquellas palabras, aun asi Clockwork le comenzó a explicar.

Clockwork: él a despertado y viene a reclamar lo que pide cada sierto tiempo... -sereno-

Danny: ¿que es lo que pide?

Clockwork: la destruccion de la tierra...

Danny quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de Clockwork.

Lejos de aquel sitio se encontraba aquella sombra, en busca de destrucción, mirando con detenimiento a Clockwork comenzó a molestarse.

Ser: Clockwork... no te meteras de nuevo... -sereno-

Aquella sombra solo se disolvió para luego crear un ser enfrente de él. Esta ves era el asechador (Skulker) su traje habia cambiado su traje que solia ser tipo plata y metal oscuro solo se vio lo mismo solo que un poco mas oscuro el fuejo que poseía se habia echo a negro, sus ojos verdes se cambiaron a rojo.

Ser: nada se interpondrá...

El estado del tiempo regresó a ser normal, con ello Danny fue a visarle a Sam y Tucker se cualquier anomalía, Sam y Tucker no estaban muy informados como Danny aun asi le dirían cualquier cosa extraña.

Esa noche Danny combatia en dormir o no, cosa que en su mente pasaba, por último lo decidió, se acostó en la cama para quedar en aquel sueño profundo.

Nuevamente se vio visto en aquella situación solo que esta ves miro con detenimiento a mas sombras, en medio de todas aquellas sombras estaba Sam. Que esta ves pedía ayuda, Danny no estando en su forma fantasma le era imposible acercarse a Sam.

Miró a cada ser quién podian verse unos ojos rojizos. Danny sólo cerró con fuerza sus ojos haciéndose creer que sólo era un sueño hasta que escucho una voz, está se escuchaba macabra, como si fuera de un monstruo.

Voz: pronto nos veremos... eh regresado para vengarme!

Danny había despertado aquella voz parecía tan real que en el sueño parecía comerlo, miró al reloj despertador que tenia en el buró para darse cuenta de que eran las 4:38 am, el sudos frío pegaba su cabello a su frente aun asi solo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para caer a la suavidad de las almohadas, miró el techo como si pensando que ahi estaría la respuesta pero no fue asi.

Sam y Tucker se encontraban caminando por los pasillos dr la institución, mientras que el joven presidente era custodiado por agentes secretos, en la protección del presidente, antes de que ingresarán a sus clases, Tucker intentó hacer una especie de coqueteo la chica quien fue la des-afortunada termino accediendo debido a que vio a ambos hombres, Sam solo suspiró para luego darse la vuelta y notar a Fentom quien se veían un tanto demacrado.

Sam: ¿que te pasó? Luces horrible... -sorprendida y preocupada-

Danny: sueños... pesadillas, eso no importa, tú te ves hermosa -sonríe-

Sam: ... -sonrojada-... gracias

Danny: ¿dónde esta Tucker? -mirando alrededores-

Sam: ya sabes conquistando chicas, aunque no suele tener mucha suerte... -sonrie de lado-

Danny: eso si...

La pareja terminó en búsqueda del chico Foley, quien se encontraba en los jardines. Después de algunos chistes de su amigo, votaron por ir a The Natsy Burger en donde pasaron la tarde tranquilo.

Danny nuevamente habia dormido, su sueño parecía normal, él estando con Sam, disfrutando un día como cualquiera, hasta...

Una explosión hace que despierten, mira su reloj percatandose de que eran las 12:45 am, con esto miro por la ventana para que su sentido fantasmal se activará, Danny se transformó y buscó al fantasma.

Una ves que lo encontró miro con detenimiento para darse cuenta de que era Skulker. Danny lo miro incrédulo, ya que algo no andaba bien, su estado era otro. Skulker no habló y solo atacó al chico fantasma.

Sam dormía plácida, sus sueños eran los únicos que queria ver, sentir y escuchar, pero lo que escuchó fue otra cosa, su celular.

Su celular sonó varias veces y una ves que contestó escuchó la voz de Tucker que parecía un tanto preocupado.

Sam: ¿que pasa Tucker? -hablando sin animos-

Tucker: Danny, necesita ayuda y pronto...

Dicho esto Sam reaccionó se sento en la cama sorprendida ante tal acción.

Danny peleaba con valentía contra aquel fantasma, aunque para ser mas exactos era Skulker.

Danny: ¿cambió de look? -tono burlón-

Skulker no respondió solo continuó atacando al chico fantasma, por medio de aquellos rayos espectrales y cohetes explosivos.

Danny esquivó algunos, pero los segundos que eran los cohetes no, provocando unos golpes al chico. Una ves que Danny llegó al suelo, trató de levantarse con fuerza y al momento de alzar la mirada noto a Skulker frente a el con su arma de rayo apuntando al chico.

Danny esperaba el tiró de gracia, hasta que Skulker desapareció debido a que unas raíces lo alejaron. Danny buscó a la creadora para notarlo a lado derecho a unos cuantos metros, Sam y Tucker se acercaron al chico para poder protegerlo.

Danny: chicos... -embosa una sonrisa- me alegran que esten aquí

Sam: deberías avisarnos cada ves que ocurra esto sabes, somos un equipo -coloca sus manos en su cintura-

Danny: sabes que no me gusta moles... -interrumpido-

En ese momento un rayo proveniente de Skulker hizo que los chicos retomarán consciencia de que estaban en batalla.

Durante ese rato los tres chicos dieron lo mejor, Tucker utilizaba las armas ectoplasmatica, Sam igual y en casos utilizaba sus habilidades.

Danny como último método hizo la Ghostly Wail quién provocó que aquel fantasma saliera alejado. Sam ya tenía el termo listo hasta que fue borrado ya que el sol comenzaba a salir, los chicos miraron como Skulker se desaparecía sin dejar rastro en una especie humo.

Los chicos quedaron sorprendido ante la situación para luego irse a descansa.


	4. Chapter 4

*Capítulo 4

Deducciones

Los tres chicos se habían reunido en los Laboratorios Fentom en donde llevarían su pequeña junta.

Tucker: nunca vi a Skulker de esa manera... -sorprendido-

Sam: lo mismo dijo...

Danny: eso es muy extraño, aun no tengo idea su traje y su forma muy diferentes...

Sam: supongo que deberíamos investigar en la zona fantasma... -serena-

Danny: no, no quiero contraer problemas... ya que si pasara algo en la zona Skulker me diría... aparte tengo otro percance...

Tucker: ¿como que?

Aquela sombra miro con detenimiento la escena en donde estaba Danny deduciendo el encuentro que había tenido con Skulker.

Ser: si, supieras que sólo es una sombra...

Aquel ser se vio obligado a mandar pequeños fantasmas que había creado por laa sombras.

Ser: vaya tras Clockwork y Paradox, destruyenlos...

Los fantasmas obedecieron dejando al ser en aquel lugar oscuro el espejo era au único acompañante en donde podía mirar el mundo.

Ser: una ves que se cree el enorme eclipse, dejare la ciudad en la oscuridad total con mi poder... -embosa una sonrisa-

Los chicos caminaban tranquilamente, hacia un sitio para disfrutar con ellos los pensamientos de Danny en proteger a Sam se habían disuelto.

Quedando en el pasado aquellos sueños, ya que los últimos diaa dejo de soñar con tal acción desde hace unos días.

Los fantasma no habían aparecido por el motivó de que no era necesario pero... en realidad algo pasaba.

Danny se limitó a observar a la gente tranquila disfrutando de los días hermosos que brindaba la tierra y el sol. Con ellos llegaron al parque en donde los tres chicos se sentaron debajo de un árbol.

Danny no paraba de ver a la gente con esa felicidad, el sentía un cambió repentino como diciendo que le faltaba algo, sabiendo que ya tenia todo.

Sus recuerdos fueron quien los llevó a dejar de escuchar su contorno, desde aquellos tiempos que comenzó a ser mitad fantasma y los espectros lo llamaban de aquella manera conocida como halfa.

Le era imposible como fantasmas le dijeran de esa manera o que cosa habian esa deducción se hizo mas profunda, cuando se dijo. "¿acaso no soy el único?"

Los chicos lo escucharon para luego estar atentó a los comentarios que hacia el chico Fentom.

Los pensamientos de Fentom se fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz de Sam quien lo llamaba varias veces.

Sam: Danny... Danny... -preocupándose-

Danny: ¿hum? -mira a sam- ¿ocurre algo?¿nos atacan? -parandose rápidamente-

Tucker: no viejo, si no que pasa contigo... -mirándolo, preocupado-

Danny: ¿de que? -confundido-

Sam: hace unos momentos dijiste que "¿acaso no soy el único?"

Danny: oh, eso... bueno solo recordaba viejos tiempos... antes de que el mundo sabiera de mi existencia...

Tucker: aun asi no nos puedes dejar fuera, somos un equipo...

Danny: lose, aun asi hay cosa que me preocupa... -mira de reojo a Sam-

Los chicos fueron interrumpidos ya que Tucker habia recibido una llamada de Valery quien lo veria en el ayuntamiento. Tucker accedió y se despidió de ambos chicos.

Danny miró a las personas con aquella mirada melancólica cosa que Sam se percató con eso.

Sam: Danny, ¿que pasa? Sabes que confías en mi... -le toca la mano-

Danny: hay veces que me gustaría no sentir esto... me siento... vacío... -triste-

Sam: ... -triste- ... acaso...

Danny: no, no es por ti... si no que hay algo que no me saca de la mente y es por eso que me crea este hueco... -tomandola las manos a sam-

Sam: ¿puedo ayudarte?

Danny: la verdad... no quiero que hagas esa acción ya que siento que esta ves si te perderé... -triste-

Sam: sabes que no puedo negar nada... inclusive peleare...

Danny: lose, aun asi te sugiero que te calmes y que solo te escondas... entendido...

Sam a principio se negó. Haciendo creer que Phantom podía solo pero al ver al chico en ese estado de melancólica la hizo acceder. Sam abrazó con fuerzas a Fentom como si diciendo que nunca se alejara, que nunca se fuera y cosas asi.

Danny se encontraba en su habitación listo para dar un sueño tranquilo, su cuerpo pedía dormir relajarse y asi fue.

Durante los sueños de Danny, Clockwork hace su aparecion esta vez sin causar problemas en el tiempo una ves echo esto miro con detenimiento al joven quien se encontraba en la cama.

Clockwork: espero y no equivocarme... solo asi se logrará... -sereno, voz baja-

Clockwork habia dejado una especie de collar, en donde en mostraba una especie de joya antigua, era un extraña joya color violeta, Clockwork miró a Danny para luego desaparecer de aquel sitio.

Esa mañana Danny despertó tranquilo sin ningún problemas, se alistó listo para bajar, pero antez de salir miro aquel collar, aquel artefacto metalico precioso llamó la atención de Fentom dando así que el joven no bajará a tiempo.

Escuchó los gritos de su madre al primer escalón, Danny miró hacia la puerta para luego guardar aquel collar en el cajón de su escritorio. Ya guardado bajo rápidamente al comedor dondd miro a todos reunidos desayunando, miro,con un poco interes en Daniela que al parecer se habia puesto un tanto preocupada al no tener mensajes o un estado de su amiga.

Danny: vamos dani, recuerda que tiene que hacer lo posible por sobrevivir...

Dani: ya lose, solo que no quiera me a dicho nada... -triste, jugando con la comida si interes-

Danny suspiró mientras veia a Daniela quien con el tenedor revolvia los alimentos del plato. Sin mas percance solo bajó su mirada y continuo comiendo.

Caminaba muy tranquilo junto con una joven ambos con los mismos rasgos, los lugareños miraban con asombros, otros con miedo, hasta que una ves que llegaron o se detuvieron miraron hacia enfrente rn donde se muestra los Laboratorios Fentom.

Ambos quedaron serenos ante la vista de dicha casa, para luego notar como iba llegando un chico de tez morena.

No fue mucho tiempo que continuaron en aquel lugar para luego desaparecer de aquel sitio.


	5. Chapter 5

*Capítulo 5

Amistad

Los chicos se encontraban disfrutando de unas horas viendo una película en casa de Sam.

Tucker: que bueno es tener tiempo para ustedes... -sonrie-

Danny: lo mismo pienso -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: ... bueno tú... -dirigiéndose a Tucker- eres quien posee mucho trabajo en el ayuntamiento

Tucker: no es fácil dirigir una ciudad...

Danny: vamos Sam, Tucker lo hace bien, ¿no? -sonríe-

Sam: bueno... supongo... -en forma de derrota-

Los chicos continuaron viendo las películas tranquilos.

Los Fentom continuaban ideando su dichoso inventó y con ellos estaba Daniela quien lo miraba de aburrimiento a ambos padres.

Daniela: para que quieren hacer tal cosa, no se bastan con el portal fantasma -mirandolos, con voz aburrida-

Maddie: es una forma se intera... -interrumpida-

El sonido del tiembre fue quien la había interrumpido, Daniela se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta una ves que tomó y giró perilla para abrir pudo mirar a una chica. De cabellera negra y ojos del mismo usaba una blusa blanca y una falda negra, seguido de unas tenis-botas largas color negras.

Daniela: ... -sorprendida-

Dani no pudo formar frases al ver a la joven parada en su puerta, para Dani era una excelente amiga su nombre era Lilith.

Lilith: hola Daniela -sonriendo, la saluda-

Dani: ¡Lilith! -se abalanzó sobre ella- ¡que bueno que estes de regresó!

Lilith: jeje, si graciaa por tu cordial bienvenida -sonríen-

Dani se levantó de la chica para luego ingresar, Jack y Maddie Fentom, subieron para notar a la chica y la saludaron normal, la joven igual manera hizo el gestó.

Ya en la sala la joven fue rodeada por Dani que estaba a lado de ella en el sufa grande, mientras Jack y Maddie miraban intentando entender el motivó de su llegada.

Lilith: solo he venido de pasó para ver a mi amiga Daniela... -sonríe-

Dani: si, fue una excelente elección, ahora vamos a mi habitación... -le toma de la mano y la jala-

Jack: bueno una visita no afecta a nadie... ¿o si? -mirando a Maddie-

Maddie: por supuesto que no, ahora vamos a continuar con el proyecto...

Jack: entendido...

Ambos padres se dirigieron hacia los Laboratorios, mientras que Dani y Lilith continuaban su conversación placentera.

Una ves que terminó los chicos se habían cambiado el canal poniendo el noticiero en donde se mostró una serie de destrucción ocasionado por in ser. Danny se transformó y tomo dirección hacia la zona, en donde se percató de que el lugar continuaba a medio destruirse, el sitio era en las bodegas un lugar lejos de comunidades o tiendas.

Minutos después llegaron los chicos en una pequeña motoneta, para luego bajar y continuar las investigaciones a pie por la zona, Danny lo hacia en el aire para luego notar como Sam y Tucker serían atacados por un rayo negro. Danny hizo intangible a ambos para luego preguntar su estado.

Danny: ¿se encuentran bien? -mirando a ambos-

Sam: ... -accediendo-

Danny: bien, es hora de inves... -interrumpido-

?: que bueno es verte Phantom... -voz burlona-

Danny: esa voz... -intentando recordar, sereno-

Sam: ... Danny... es... es... Edward... -temerosa-

La chica gótica habia acertado ya que vio a Edward salir de una bodega que se encontraba abierta, aquel hombre emboso una sonrisa, para luego mirar al océano.

Edward: agradable es regresar, ¿no te parece, Danny? -burlándose-

Danny: quieres que vuleva a darte un round de golpes -molesto-

Edward: tranquilo que esta ves estoy de tu lado ya que cosas extrañas han estado pasando -lo mira de reojo-

Danny: ¿que quieres decir con eso? -confundido

Edward: olvidalo, pronto lo sabras... -desaparece-

Con esto Edward desapareció dejando a los tres jovenes una severa duda.

Esa misma noche Danny habia llegado a casa en donde se limitó a observar a su familia dando a conocer a Lilith quien se encontraban tranquila mirando el televisor, Danny miro confundido para mirar hacia dicho electrodomésticos y percatarse de una especie de documental.

*Documental*

Este año Amity Park será partícipe de lo que los científico dicen una maravilla de la naturaleza, debido a que este año se iniciará lo que es un eclipse total. Donde los planetas se encontrarán alineados para formar el enorme eclipse dondd podria decirse que cubría la tierra de los rayos ultravioletas.

El eclipse aparece cada 1000 años debido a que a esas fechas los planetas se juntas y esta ves nosotros seremos los espectadores de tal acto de la naturaleza.

La aparición del eclipse seran dentro de 2 semanas, la duración se propongas d horas.

Durante la transmisión pasan imágenes de los eclipses comunes y las fotos de los planetas alineandose, dejando asi a todos maravillados a excepción de dos personas.

Danny subió a su habitación para luego tener una video llamada con Sam al igual von Tucker.

Danny: ¿vieron ese anunció?

Sam: si, suena genial lo vere desde la azotea de mi casa -sonríe-

Tucker: yo no quiero que el sol se apagué... estaremos a plena oscuridad ese dia...

Sam: vamos Tucker solo seran unas cuantas horas...

Danny: supongo que Sam tiene razón Tucker... -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: aun asi me preparare por si una turbia me llega a perseguir por los nuevos hechos...

Sam: eso si, Danny supiste, ¿que fue lo que quería Edward?

Danny: no, pero tengo visita de una vieja conocida llamada Lilith...

Tucker: acaso nuevamente intentan atacar ...

Danny: no lo creó, ella se ve tranquila, aparte Edward aun no me explica la situacion de su llegada...

Sam: tal ves más al rato y te dice lo que quieres saber...

Dicho esto Danny accedió los tres cortaron la llamada para poder descansar un poco antes de comenzar sus investigaciones.

Durante aquel rato Danny no pudo descansar debido a que nuevamente habia aparecido otro fantasma, Danny se transformó y salió en búsqueda de aquel espectro, miro a Sam y Tucker quién buscana los espectros, los chicos se colocaron comunicadores.

Danny: chicos que bueno es verlos... aunque a la ves pienso que es malo..

Tucker: viejo, somos un equipo

Sam: aparte no te puedes quedar con todo el crédito...

Danny: jaja -risa sarcástica- ... no lo hago por eso...

Los chicos se habian reunido en el parque en donde divisaron a Kitty la novia de Jonny 13, la fantasma venía de otra forma o look, en donde se mostraba su cabello negro intenso su traje completamente negro, sus ojos rojizos y la piel pálida.

Danny miró con confusión a la chica fantasma en donde se pudo notar como Kitty lanzaba sus rayos ectoplasmatico. Danny, Sam y Tucker se vieron obligados a esquivar y alejarse un poco.

Tucker: veo que Kitty rompió con Jonny... -mirando a Danny y Sam-

Danny: si, pero no es pa... -interrumpido-

Danny había sido empujado por unas raíces que Sam había creado, cosa que provocó que Danny mirara a Ember quién se mostraba con su cabellera flamente color negro, sus ojos rojizos.

Ember dio una sonora nota creado por las cuerdas de su guitarra, los chicos esquivaron aquel ataque.

Sam: rayos... tambien ella...

Tucker: genial, tenemos una roquera... tendre que hablar a Valery...

Tucker marcó a Valery para asi obtener mas apoyo. Debido a que Danny esquivaba y atacaba a Kitty y Ember.

-llamada de Tucker y Valery-

Tucker: Valery... -sereno, cubriendose detras de un árbol-

Valery: ¿que pasa Tucker?

Tucker: ocupamos tu ayuda y pronto...

Valery: espera un poco yo también tengo un encuentro... -serena-

Tucker: entonces trata de atraerlo hasta aqui... Danny los encerrara en el termo...

Valery: bien...

-termina la llamada-

Danny se encontraba a punto de ser atacados por Ember, quien tenía su guitarra lista para dar un ataque. Pero lo que no contó fue la ausencia de Sam quién utilizando las raíces pudo lastimar a Ember, ella se acercó al chico fantasma para ayudarlo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando apareció Valery y con ella venía Spectra en su forma sombra y ojos rojizos.

Spectra lanzó un rayo hacia Valery haciendo que su artefacto volador terminará dañado. Ella cayó para luego ser ayudada por Tucker los cuatros chicos se vieron rodeados por las tres fantasmas.


	6. Chapter 6

*Capítulo 6

Inició de una Guerra

Una ves rodeados Sam movió sus manos delicadamente haciendo que las raices resurguieran y tomaran a Kitty y Ember. Spectra por su lado se hizo intangible mientras que las otras continuaban la batalla de intentar ser liberadas, aun asi Danny le importaban mas a Spectra, pero sus pensamientos se fueron ahora debido a que Kitty comenzó a zafarse al igual que Ember.

En un dos por tres Danny escuchó un gritó de Tucker quién al verlo pudo notar a Sam inconsciente, Danny rápidamente se apresuró para estar con ella mientras que Valery sacaba un arma de ectoplasma quien pudo brindarle una serie de disparos.

Danny intentaba entender lo ocurrió o saber si Sam seguia con vida, para Danny esto era muy preocupante miro a Spectra que apareció enfrente y en medio de ambas fantasmas.

Tucker le apuntó con un termo listo para adsorverlas, pero algo cambió... el amanecer se mostraba y con ello la luz hacia su aparición, las tres fantasmas se comenzaron a desaparecer, dejando asi a los chicos un tanto abatidos debido a la batalla que habian tenido, mientras que miraba con preocupación a Sam quién no despertaba.

Como último recurso la llevaron a la casa de Danny en donde estaría segura y él estaría seguro de los insultados de los padres de la joven sabiendo el estado de Sam, podrían colocarle una orden de restricción al chico fantasma.

Danny una ves en humano se encontraba en la sala mirando el cuerpo de Sam quien se encontraba acostada en el sofa enorme. Daniela quién habia llegado con Lilith miraron con tristeza a danny.

Dani: vamos Danny, ella se repondra... -le toca el hombro-

Lilith: haz caso de Daniela...

Danny: ... ¿sabes que es lo que quiere Edward?

Lilith: ...

Lilith guardó silencio ante las palabras de Danny, no paso mucho tiempo cuando aparecido Paradox quién por algun motivó detuvo el tiempo dejando a los chicos a la normal.

Danny: ¿de nuevo? ¿que es lo que quieren? -molestó-

Paradox: esta ves vengo a ayudarte, mas que nada me intriga que el destino de ella -señala a Sam- se acabe pronto...

Tucker: explicate

Paradox: tu amiga esta bien, pero la sombra le arrebató sus habilidades y dejó un ataque en ella...

Danny: ¿que...? ¿Como fue posible eso?

Paradox: la sombras pueden provocar daños y supongo que en tu amiga fue quedar en un sueño profundo... -serio-

Daniela: ¿que viene siendo "las sombras"?

Paradox: las sombras... -serio- ... son almas olvidadas que atraves de los siglos se hacen sombras debido a que se ocultan del sol o de la luz... -sereno-

Danny: entonces... Kitty, Ember y Spectra ¿eran sombras?

Paradox: si, fueron enviados aqui por un ser superior...

Los chicos quedaron un tanto confundido pero al igual de sorprendido, Danny miró a Sam para luego tratar de idea un plan para hacer que Sam volviese con él.

Paradox: te sugiero qhe calmes tu ira, no pasara mucho tiempo, tendras que pedir ayuda, ya que tus amigos humanos no te serán de ayuda y terminarían lastimados, por eso mande a Edward y Lilith -serio-

Danny: ahora entiendo el motivó... -sereno-

Danny quedó pensativo, mientras sus acompañantes quedaban en silencio.

Ser oscuro miró con detenimiento la pequeña reunión debido a lo ocurrido lo único que faltaba era el gran eclipse que haria que se repusiera por completo.

Ser: haha... pronto estare de vuelta... y esta ves ni el halfa podra detenerme...

Los días transcurrieron y con ellos los seres maligno tambien aparecieron, cada ves que aparecían aquellos fantasmas que eran sombras alimentaban al ser que se encontrana en la oscuridad hasta que sin mas remedio se dio la semana donde el eclipse se daría.

La gente comenzó a preparar todo para mirar la maravilla de la naturaleza, pero cierto chico fantasma no le importaba eso ya que se encontraba en la habitación de operaciónes Fentom en donde podían mistrar la mayor parte de la ciudad.

Una ves que observó bajo para estar con Sam quien la habían pasado a una habitación de huéspedes en donde se quedará cómoda y tranquila.

Phantom ingresó a la habitación la miró acostada sin poderse mover o crear movimientos sus ojos estaban cerrados debido al sueño provocado por el ataque que habian tenido días anteriores.

Danny se arrodilló enfrente de la cama, le tomó de la mano brindandole un beso corto en la mano, para luego hablar con un tono melancólico.

Danny: sabia que esto pasaría... no debí dejarte pelear... -sollozando-... esto es mi culpa...

Danny comenzó a derramar unas gruesas lágrimas mientras que en sus pensamientos rondaban todo lo ocurrido con la chica gotica, desde el día que se conocieron hasta cuando empezaron a ser algo mas que amigos.

Danny: Sam... te prometo con mi vida... que haré que regreses... eres lo mejor que me a pasado... -se aferra a la mano-

Danny se acercó a Sam oara implantarle un beso corto en los labios suaves de la chica gótica y una ves echo esa acción le toco la mejilla, para luego salir por la ventana siendo un fantasma.

No se alejó mucho cuando miró una serie de fantasmas, entre ellos se encontraba Edward quien por alguna razón pudo sentir la presencia de Phantom y se alejó de aquellos fantasmas para estar enfrente de Danny, Edward se encontraba en la azotea de un edifico de 15 pisos.

Danny: vaya manera de manejar los asuntos... -sereno-

Edward: intentó no hacer mal las cosas... -sonríe de lado-

Danny se colocó frente a él, siendo mas alto que Danny, parecían por asi decirlo hermanos.

Danny: ¿sabes quien manda aquellas... sombras? -sereno-

Edward: no tengo idea, solo estoy aqui para ayudarte...

Danny: comprendo tus ideales...

Edward: no son mios, son de Lilith... quiero que ella me perdone... -mira hacia otro lado con seriedad-

Danny: bien...

Clockwork ya había calculado la hora del gran eclipse y estando en su castillo junto con Paradox dispuestos a unir sus poderes.

Clockwork: dentro de unas horas, él portal de Chaos -serio-

Paradox: inetresante...

Mientras que Clockwork continuaba calculando todo, Paradox brindó una severa información quien tiempo después Clockwork tomó como un nuevo objectivo.

El gran eclipse hace su aparición el sol se había comenzado a cubrir poco a poco y con ellos Edward comenzo a sentirse con una especie de nervios. Esto hizo que Danny de igual manera estuviera Tucker se encontraba observando desde el ayuntamiento junto con Valery, la familia Fentom en el sitio osea en el ayuntamiento junto con mas ciudadanos.

Una ves que el eclipse se dio por completó la oscuridad reino y con ellos desde las sombras de los suelos aparecieron cientos de seres. Danny miro con una expresión de asombro al igual que Edward.

Las sombras tomaron forma de los fantasmas encontrados en la zona fantasma, haciendo asi los ataques masivos.

Edward: es hora de trabajar... -saca su espada-

Danny: bien...

Ambos se dirigieron al los lugares en donde la gente se encontraba, Daniela y Lilith se encontraban en aquel sitio ayudando a Tucker y Valery de aquel enorme ejercito de sombras. Los Fentom de igual manera apoyaron por medio de ataques a los fantasmas.

Durante en encuentro apareció un enorme portal sobre el ayuntamiento, dando a mostrar una sola silueta, Danny y los demás pudieron percatarse de dicha persona, la silueta se encontraba flotando sus ojos rojizos eran lo único que se podían mostrar.

Edward: ... debe de ser él... -serio-

Danny: ¿de quién hablas, Edward?

Edward: él es Chaos, él asesino a Destiny... -sereno-

Danny: ¡¿que?! -asombrado-

Danny notó al ser, para mirarlo mejor, debido a que aquella sombra tomo forma sólida de un ser humano, cabellera negra y corta, ojos rojizos, piela pálida, un traje un tipo como de un rey color oscuro y una capa negra.

Aquel ser miró a Danny para luego tocar el techo del ayuntamiento con ambos pies.

Ser: al fin... después de tantos siglos encerrados... -mira sus manos-

Aquel ser creó energía de una manera sorprendente debido a que colocó su dedo en dirección de un automóvil para que luego lanzará un rayo negro intenso.

Danny: ¡OYES... ! -molestó-

Ser: hum... oh, pero si es el halfa... tanto tiempo sin verte... -mirada seria-

Danny: ¿eh? ¿De que hablas? Nunca te había visto en mi vida... -molesto-

El ser sólo bajó tranquilo hasta que dar en una altura de 4 metros del suelo, Danny se encontraba mas elevado.

Danny: tú no vas a venir a destruir mi pueblo... -molesto-

Ser: ... -mira a danny- halfa sigues protegiendo a estas gente... -señala al grupo de humanos- son simple seres sin poderes... -molestó-

Antes de que pasara algo, las sombras comenzaron a atacar a las personas.

Ser: pronto el eclipse sera permanente... asi que... no podraa derrotarme halfa... -molestó-

Los demas chicos trataban de que aquellas sombras desapareciera, pero eran imposibles. Edward miró con detenimiento y miro a su hermana quien se preparaba en atacar, pero él colocó la mano subre el hombro de la joven.

Edward: tenemos que irnos... -serio-

Lilith: ¿que dices? Danny necesita nuestra ayuda -mirándo a Edward-

Edward: no podemos hacer nada, mientras estemos en el territorio de las sombras, solo nos queda protegernos e idear un plan

Lilith solo se limitó a pensar para luego acceder, Edward y Lilith avisaron a los demas llevandose todos a los Laboratorios Fentom en donde Jack y Maddie activaron todo tipo de escudos.

Edward se encontraba frente aquel ser junto con Danny intentando convencerlo de irse. Pero aun asi no fue ya que Danny miraba con desprecio aquel ser.


	7. Chapter 7

*Capítulo 7

Sin Esperanzas

Danny miraba aquel ser de una manera molesta, mientras que aquel ser de la misma forma le regresaba el gestó.

Edward tomó el hombro de Danny tratando asi poderse ir, pero le fue en vano ya que Danny se quitó la mano, seguido de un ataque de rayo ectoplasmatico. Aquel ser sólo se evaporo mientras que el rayo pasaba por su cuerpo nuevamente reapareció flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo, mirando con una molestia al peliblanco.

Ser: hmp... ¡sombras a él! -señala a Danny-

Dicho esto una serie de sombras rodearon a ambos quien en esa situación se encontraba Edward.

Edward: ¿posees una idea? -sereno, viendo a los seres-

Danny: no... pero no pienso dejar que este tipo destruya el lugar donde vivo... -serio-

Edward: no eres rival... no ahora...

Dicho esto las sombras se abalanzaron sobre los dos, cada uno tomo su lado desapareciendo a las sombras, mientras que el espectador era aquel ser quien miraba con una sonrisa maligna la escena.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando aparecieron los fantasmas que anteriormente habian visto que eran: Spectra, Ember, Kitty, Skulker. Ahora con nuevos acompañantes como: Tecnus y Jonny 13.

Los fantasmas comenzaron a atacar por medio de sus habilidades haciendo que ambos oponentes tuvieran problema.

En el castillo de Clockwork, continuaba buscando entre sus libros, buscando la respuesta de lo sucedido.

Clockwork: ¿donde podria estar...? -buscando-

Paradox: ¿que buscas Clockwork? -sereno-

Clockwork: el libro en donde quedó escrito el sello... -buscando-

Paradox: no busques un libro, deberias ayudar a Phantom antes de que ocurra algo más... -sereno-

Clockwork: ... supongo que tienes razón en eso, aun asi tú sigue buscando ese libro ahora... -se va-

Paradox: ... seguro... -sonrie de lado-

Clockwork salió del castillo dejando a Paradox buscando dicho libro.

Ambos (Danny y Edward) trataban de levantarse y no les era posible las heridas provocadas por los ataques excesivo de cada fantasma ocasionó que ambos terminarán herido.

Una ves que estaban en el suelo, se levantaron como pudieron ambos con respiración dificultosa, para luego mirar aquel ser quien estaba en medio de los seres fantasmales.

Ser: una ves que te asesine... será el fin del halfa y la oscuridad reinara nuevamente... -saca una espada-

Danny miró un tanto preocupado al igual que Edward, debido a quel aquel ser caminó en dirección de Danny mientras su espada la ponía frente a él.

Una ves enfrente de Danny alzó la espada como centrando la fuerza y antes de que la soltara en el cuello de Danny, apareció Lilith quien tomó a ambos del antebrazo haciéndolo sacar de aquel lugar.

El ser solo guardó su espada para luego mirar a las sombras fantasmas que hacian una reverencia, aquel ser solo miró el lugar con una molestia para luego mirar el ayuntamiento se acercó a la entrada para luego alzar sus manos hacia el cielo una extensa sombra quien se elevó como si fuera un rascacielos se mostró un enorme castillo griseoso.

Ser: destruyan todo...

Dicho esto ingresó al castillo en donde miro tomó su trono, mientras que alrededor de su cuepor era rodeado por un aura oscura.

Ser: eclipses eterno esta listo pronto mis sombras se esparseran... -sonrie de lado-

Danny y Edward se encontraban en los Laboratorios Fentom, Danny reaccionó ante lo sucedido y miro a su contorno quien estaba rodeado por su familia y compañia.

Danny se transformó en humano, para que Maddie sacara un botiquín y comenzara a curar las heridas de su hijo, esto mismo Lilith con Edward.

Tucker: no podemos dañar a ningún ser con estas armas

Danny: entonces ustedes no podran ayudarme... -sereno-

Jazz: necesitaríamos otro armamento es todo

Jack: cariño, es hora de comenzar a armar un nuevo armamento -diciéndole a Maddie-

Maddie: bien, solo curó a Danny y vamos...

Valery: Fentom, tenemos una forma de detener a estas cosas

Danny: ¿ahora que?

Danny se levantó mientras tocaba su costado para acercarse a la ventana quien miro como las sombras no se acercaban por lo menos unos cuantos metros.

Danny: tal parece que le temen a la luz...

Maddie: cariño, tienes que reposar -tocandole los hombros-

Danny: si... -pensando- ... voy...

Danny y Edward fueron atendidos mientras que Maddie y Jack se iban al sótano en donde comenzaron a crear sus nuevas armas.

Danny subió por las escares con ayuda de Jazz quien lo guío al cuarto de huéspedes en donde se encontraba Sam.

Edward quedó en el sofá descanso para luego intentar tomar su espada pues le fue imposible debido al sentir una pulsa en las costillas.

Lilith: hermano, no debes tomar cosas pesadas... -tomandole del brazo-

Edward: lo siento Lilith, es solo que esto no se podran salvar...

Valery: tú sabes ¿que es eso? -serio-

Dani: cierto, Danny y tú, deben de saberlo -a lado del joven-

Edward: por lo que se, ese sujeto es muy poderoso... y no ha... -interrumpido-

Un reportaje se escuchó en el radio en donde comenzó a decir:

-transmisión radio-

Gente se le informan que deben de refugiarse el cielo se a trastornado a oscuras debido al eclipse con ellos seres extraños han aparecido atacando a ciudades y condados dispuestos a terminar con la vida humana.

Por eso se le alerta a todo ser humano que se oculte lo mejor que pueda.

-fin de transmisión-

Tucker: esto se ve mal... si esas cosas son "sombras" entonces...

Dicho esto el edificio terminó en la oscuridad total, los habitantes comenzaron a temer pero en un par de segundos las luces volvieron, se mostró a Jack quien en sus manos poseia un destornillador.

Jack: no se preocupen ya esta el reactivo de electricidad -sonríe y se dirige al sótano-

Tucker: aun asi, la ciudad no poseera energía por un largo tiempo... -preocupado-

Valery: aun asi tenemos que idear un plan...

Los restantes continuaron tratando de estar comodos Lilith habia seguido a Valery para que pudiera ayudarle, Dani lo acompañó, dejando a Jazz en la sala junto con Edward.

Jazz saco un laptop en donde pudo abrió una carpeta mostrando todoa los fantasmas que Danny habia tenido, Edward miró con un poco de confusión a la chica pelinaranja que hacia tal acción con su laptop.

Edward: ¿que haces? -confundido-

Jazz: investigó si aquel fantasma ya habia estado antes en los datos que tenia Danny...

Edward: el no a salido en 1000 años...

Jazz: entonces no existe archivó de él

Edward: si, aparte no intentes hacer nada como archivar cosas...

Edward trató de levantarse pero el mismo dolor le habia impedido haciendo que cayera arodillado Jazz dejó su laptop a un lado para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Una ves que Jazz le brindó sy ayuda lo volvió a sentar en el sofá.

Edward: gracias... -tranquilo-

Jazz: de nada, aun asi deberías desacansar tu cuerpo sigue herido

Edward: ya lose...

Ambos continuaron su conversación tranquilamente mientras que lejos de ahí se encontraba Lilith y Dani quien espiando a Jazz y Edward.

Danny se encontraba en la habitación en donde estaba Sam, él la miró mientras posaba si mano en la suave mejilla de la chica gótica.

Danny no podía crear frases al ver al amor de su vida en aquel estado, la ira incrementó haciendo que intentará transformarse pero le fue en vano debido a su cuerpo herido.

Danny solo tomó la mano de la chica para luego sentarse en un sofá que se encontraba en la habitación, no paso mucho cuando se quedó plácidamente dormido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Danny corría tenia a Sam frente suyo, quien daba a entender que se encontraba en una guerra desde tiempo atrás aun asi no entendía el motivo de lo ocurrido.

Sam se mostro como si fuera un fantasma ante Danny, le brindó una sonrisa leve mientras lágrimas recorrían la mejilla de la chica gótica.

Danny intentó tomar su mano pero al momento de hacerlo aquel ser apareció haciendo que desapareciera Sam de la vista de Danny. Miró como aquel ser le lanzaba sus clásicos rayos negros mientras Danny esquivaba aun asi no pudo esquivar eo tercero cuando fue golpeado haciendo que recibiera un fuerte golpe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eran las 7:20 pm Danny despertó en de un salto, bañado en sudor frío miro su contorno para divisar a Sam quien continuaba dormida.

Se sentó en el sofa cubrió su rostro con ambas manos intentado descifrar lo que ocurria en ese momento y porque estaba pasando por aquello.

Antes de que se moviera el tiempo se detuvo y con ello se mostró a Clockwork, colocó aquél medallón que le impedía al poseedor que se moviera atraves de la cadena del tiempo estuviera detenida o no. Danny se movió y miro a Clockwork.

Clockwork: tenemos una charla Danny Phantom... -serio-

Danny quedó sereno ante las palabras de Clockwork y solo accedió a escuchar cada palabra del maestro del tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

*Capítulo 8

Preguntas y respuestas

Clockwork se encontraba en la habitación donde descansaba Sam, con el tiempo detenido le seria mas fácil explicarle a Danny los sucesos o posibles respuestas que el joven fantasma tenia.

Clockwork: solo quiero decirte que ella sig... -interrumpiendo-

Danny: se que ella esta en peligro, pero dime... realmente que es lo que ocurre... ese sujeto dice que me conoce... sabiendo que nunca lo eh visto -sereno-

Clockwork: bien, te lo explicaré, el sujetó es Lord Caos, es el rey de todas las sombras existentes de los mundos ya sea zona fantasma ó la tierra... incrementa su poder cuando hay oscuridad y como cada 1000 años aparece un eclipse le da mas ventaja -sereno-

Danny: 1000 años, entonces anteriormente ¿ya habia estado aqui?

Clockwork: asi es, solo que fue derrotado y terminaron sellandolo haciendo que durmiera por todo este tiempo

Danny: ¿sabes quién derrotó a Lord Caos?

Clockwork: el antiguo halfa...

Danny quedó petrificado al escuchar aquella palabra solo que en la antigüedad.

Clockwork: mira no eres él único halfa, anteriormente existieron más... los antiguos fueron condenados por la magias negras todo aquello, tu posees un poco de aquel ADN del primer y segundo halfa...

Danny: entonces Jazz ¿podría tener poderes fantasmales?

Clockwork: no, ella no pudo desarrollarlo asi que seria difícil a esta edad... fuiste tú quién fue el más dañado, ya que por medio del portal te brindó mas poder para que así pudieras ser Danny Phantom... -sereno-

Danny: entonces si nunca hubiera entrado seguiría normal... -sereno-

Clockwork: asi es, aparte tu amiga puede despertar pero tienes que regresar al atraves del tiempo en búsqueda de un remedio especial...

Danny: muy bien, dime en donde y estaré listo...

Clockwork: paciencia que sigues lastimado...

Danny: oyes otra pregunta... ¿como derrotas a las sombras?

Clockwork: con rayos de luz ya sea solares o simplemente linternas pero hay que tener cuidado suelen destruir todo a su pasó...

Danny: eso sera un problema... en el pasado pudiste ver una forma de derrotarlo...

Clockwork guardó silencio intentando recordar la última guerra que hubo y esa fue hace 1000 años atrás.

*FLASH BACK*

El mundo había sido cubierto por la oscuridad entre la sombras, Caos con su traje del antiguo barroco daba un aspecto de elegancia, y una ves que estuvo en un pueblo pudo divisar a gente esconderse para él solo fue un juego de búsqueda ya que al momento de hacer su chasquido con sus dedos una serie de sombra se formaron en fila para que buscarán a las personas existentes.

Miraba con alegria las casas destruidas pero lo que no se percató fue aquel ser quien al lanzarle un rayo ectoplasmatico, dando asi al enemigo.

Lord Caos miró a su alrededor para conocer al autor de aquel ataque para sorpresa vio aquel fantasma de mirada verdosa quien se posaba suspendido en el aire mientras ambas manos mostraban un humo, su traje consistia en un largo chaleco que llegaba a mitad de las piernas con decoracionss blancas, largas botas hasta las rodillas y un pantalon negro, su cabello no tan corto ni largo color blanco y guantes del mismo tono que el cabello.

Caos: de nuevo tú... ¡acabaré con tu vida niño! -molesto-

Aquel joven no contestó puesto que sabia que la guerra no terminaria hasta que uno de los dos terminará muerto.

Ambos se atacaban por medio de espadas mientras se lanzaba una serie de rayos ectoplasmatico, para finalizar la escena las sombras atraparon al chico fantasma, Lord Caos se vio obligado a usar sus sombras puesto no secederia a rendirse tan rápido.

Caos: no dejaré que vivas...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el joven fantasma emboso una sonrisa y con ello colocó un pedazo de papel que tenía escrito con letras e idioma diferente o conocido por la humanidad. Dando asi al rey de la sombras le fuera difícil salir de aquel problema.

Sabia lo que ocurría y antes de que volviera a dormir cambió la nota, dando a conocer que necesitaba un sacrificó para irse a dormir, el joven fantasma estaba dispuesto pero fue detenido por su compañera quien accedio de una manera tranquila.

La joven de cabellera negra, ojos violeta y un vestido, negro con decoraciones violeta, tomo la espada del joven, tomó la mano del joven fantasma para luego unirla con la espada.

El joven fantasma sabia lo que estaba haciendo pues bo queria hacer lo que ella pensaba al igual que no queria perderla.

Joven Fantasma: no... no haré eso... tú, tienes que estar aqui conmigo... -preocupado-

La joven: por favor, solo hay estq oportunidad tu sigues con vida para que puedas detenerlo a futuro...

El joven fantasma no le agradó la idea pero aun asi obedeció. La joven se acercó brindandole un beso en los labios para luego separarse cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando aquella punzada de dolor.

Paso unos segundos cuando sintió aquel dolor el vestido negro comenzó a humedarse debido a la sagre que salía de la herida provocada por la espada, cuando el joven fantasma saco la espada la chica toco su herida sonrió levemente su palidez se mostraba u sus ojeras comenzaba a mostrarse, gruesas lágrimas salieron y dos hilos de sangre salían de su boca, ella cayó arrodillada para luego ser sostenida por el chico.

El joven fantasma comenzó a sollozar mientras sentía el cuerpo de la joven helarse antes de que ella cayera muerta, habló.

La joven: se que.. nos volveremos a encontrar... y quiero que sepas... de que... siempre te amé... -débil-

Joven Fantasma: no te preocupes estare siempre contigo no importa lo que pase... -entre sollozos-

Ella le sonrió y el joven le brindó un beso corto para que segundos después ella falleciera.

Una ves consumido el sacrificó apareció un pentagrama dando a conocer las letras que poseía aquella hoja de papel. Un agujero se abrio tomando a Lord Caos haciendo que ingresará y quedará en aquel lugar por el resto de 1000 años.

Durante ese tiempo el joven fantasma que era mitad humano comenzo a escribir todo lo que una ves vivio y con ello relató con detalle la forma de como encerrar aquel ser si por si algún momento llegará a salir.

Durante sus redacciones contaba las debilidades de los fantasmas y sus ataques pero la mayor parte de información era mas de Lord Caos o como muchos le dirían el rey de las sombras, ya que su encuentro habia durado mucho tiempo en aquel tiempo en que el rey de las sombras estuvo estaba el enorme eclipse quien le habia echo difícil tener un encuentro ya que se hacia mas poderoso a cada minuto.

Una ves que terminó se transformó y se dirigió al lugar en donde una torre se msotraba en el centro subió dando a conocer el lugar un reloj seguido de campanas, colocó aquel libro en un sitio seguro y salió de aquel lugar si ser visto por nadie.

En su mente pasaba muchos recuerdos que habia pasado con aquella dama que brindó su vida para proteger a su amado y al pueblo completo. Sintió una pulsada para luego sentir como las lagrimas se separaban de sus ojos debido al aire, cada lágrima era por cada recuerdo que tenia de aquella mujer ambos a sus 19 años de edad sentian una enorme atracción.

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Clockwork reaccionó intentando que Danny sospechara.

Clockwork: no recuerdo mucho -mintiendo- ... pero existe un libro que da información de como detenerlo... -sereno-

Danny: bien, sera mejor que lo busques porque no pienso dejar a ese sujeto mucho tiempos despierto... -sereno-

Clockwork accedió para luego desaparecer sabia que pronto vendria a visitarlo ya que iría atraves del tiempo a buscar aquel antídoto para que Sam despertará.

Danny quedó conforme y con ello fue una nueva esperanza para salvar al mundo de aquel ser. Se acercó a Sam y susurrandole le dijo:

Danny: pronto despertaras y estarás con nosotros... conmigo... -embosa una sonrisa-

Dicho esto Danny sonrió y se separó para luego irse a descansar.

Los laboratorios Fentom eran el refugio para la gente de toda la ciudad, el escudo podria abarcar por lo menos una cuadra y media, no fue muy suficiente pero para mantener a salvo la necesaria fue bueno.

La gente se veía sin esperanza diciendo que esto seria el final de todos ellos. Sus esperanzas que Danny Phantom fuera el héroe nuevamente se desvaneció, debido que el primer encuentro que tuvieron de Danny y el rey de las sombras fue mal, a esa,figura mundial caer ante aquellos ataques.

Son las 12:08 am y los habitantes de la casa Fentom se encontraban en un silencio. Tucker no sabia que hacer, no entendia que era a lo que se enfrentaban en aquel ser si eran seres espectrales o sombras.

Las chicas de igual manera hicieron eso puesto los poderes o habilidades que usaban no eran benéficos para ella ni para aquellos seres.

Jazz continuaba oprimiendo botones su laptop, agregando aquel ser con detalles y poderes, mientras que era ayudada por Edward. Lilith miraba con asombro como cierta chica habia hecho que el hablara con otra persona puesto nunca hablaría solo con ella y con su oponentes Danny.

Lilith intentó no entrometerse en esa platica que tenían desde hace buen rato, pues le fue imposible debido que tenian que idear un plan para ayudar a Danny.

Lilith: hermano, Jazz, lamentó interrumpir pero tenemos que idear un plan...

Jazz: tranquila, aparte mis padres dijeron que esperaramos ya que pronto estaran listas las nuevas armas -con una leve sonrisa-

Tucker y Valery se unieron a la conversación intentando descifrar más de lo que Jazz habia dicho.

Tucker: aun asi, hay que darnos prisa, casi una ciudad completa esta en este escudo... -preocupado-... aparte saben que debo estar al pendiente de estas personas y de la ciudad...

Dani: tranquilo Tucker... -tomandolo del cuello de su camisa- no es el fin de todo, Danny debe de tener un plan para poder acabar con esto...

Edward: supongo que la niña tiene razón... aparte por ahora solo falta esperar Danny y yo nos encontramos heridos...

Tucker quedó un tanto pensativo al igual que los presentes, ideando un plan o un método positivo en la destrucción de aquellos seres provenientes de las sombras.


	9. Chapter 9

*Capítulo 9

Curzando la línea.

Danny se había levanto de su cama, sus heridas habian sanado un 75% para el joven ojiazul solo le quedó pensativo se acercó ala ventana en donde miro el cielo en completa oscurida el sol seguía cubierto por aquella luna, dando asi una oscuridad en toda la superficie de la tierra. Él siguió mirando por la ventana hasta que miro a sus vecinos y ciudadanos de dicha ciudad guardando refugio dentro del escudo anti-fantasma.

Se vistio con tranquilidad y bajo a la planta baja en donde miro a sus amigos quien comían tranquilamente.

Maddie le sirvió el desayuno y con elloz comió tranquilo, solo se pudo escuchar la radio quien seguia dando noticias. Para Danny fue una especie de molestia pues sabia que aquel ser había tenido la culpa de todo.

Como último propósito se transformó se dirigió a cuarto de operaciónes seguido de Edward quien pudo entender la señal que Danny le habia hecho.

Ya en el cuarto de operación Danny se acercó a los controles.

Edward: ¿que harás Phantom? -sereno-

Danny: saldré y derrotare a ese sujeto... -molestó- por eso cuando salga desactiva el campo una ves que yo haya salido activalo...

Dicho esto Danny salió debido que el escudo fantasma habia sido desactivado, los padres y compañía entraron al cuerto de operaciónes, para intentar detenerlo pero ya era tarde. Edward miró para luego salir y seguir a Phantom.

Una ves que ambos salieron Jack y Maddie activaron el escudo.

Danny y Edward habian dirigido al centro en donde se mostro aquel enorme castillo oscuro, a su alrededor se mostraba totalmente solo, el poco aire que se sentia, Edward miro con detenimiento el lugar, algo en él comenzó a llamar o tener un presentimiento.

Y tal pareciera que habia acertado puesto que una serie de sombras lo rodearon, miro a cada sombra para notar a los fantamas que una ves lo atacaron.

Ambos continuaron la batalla fuera como fuera la situación era realmente diferente debido a que el enemigo lo superaban en número.

Clockwork investigaba atraves de su enorme espejo del tiempo, veía con detenimiento las escenas del pasado, aun asi no esperó y una ves encontrado tomo dos medallones para tomar rumbo hacia la ciudad sometida en un oscurantismo.

Pero antes de salir fue detenido por Paradox quién por algún motivó se veia un tanto sereno y a la ves preocupado.

Clockwork: ¿encontraste el libro? -mirándolo-

Paradox: no, pero se que esta en aquel lugar...

Clockwork: yo también pienso eso, por ahora solo continúa yo iré a hacer algo con Danny Phantom -se aleja-

Paradox lo vio alejarse del castillo para continuar su búsqueda de dicho libro "perdido".

Danny y Edward se encontraban con respiraciones aceleradas, sus cuerpos se veían un tanto cansados aun asi continuaban de pie.

Las sombras quien lo habian rodeados miraron con una especie de maldad para luego abrirse frente a ambos dando a conocer aquel ser.

Caos: halfa, sigues intentando vencerme, tu mundo esta bajo mi domino... ya solo queda que te rindas... -sonrie de lado-

Danny: nunca me rendire... ¡escuchaste! -molestó-

Caos: bueno pronto verás que hace mi poder cuando no obtengo lo que quiero... aun asi acabaré con tu vida... -serio-

Caos alzó su brazo hacia enfrente dejando su mano extendido en la cara de Danny. Caos sonreía de una manera maniática cuando en eso si mano comenzo a emanar una especie de energía color negro.

Antes de que fuera a recibir el ataque de Caos, se detuvo el tiempo, dando a conocer a Clockwork, colocó a ambos (Danny y Edward) aquellos medallones y asi poder tener una conversación con el maestro del tiempo.

Danny: Clockwork... tú llegada nos a salvado... -con una leve sonrisa-

Clockwork: lo se, tengo la fecha exacta -crea un portal- ingresen... encontraran la respuesta... ¡ahora!

Ambos accedieron y se adentraron en aquel portal. Una ves que se cerró el portal Clockwork regresó a su mundo haciendo que el tiempo de ese momento comenzará a moverse.

Caos se molestó pues sabia muy bien quien se había interpuesto en la última vez que atacaria a Phantom.

Caos: ... tendré que deshacerme de basura -con voz fría-

Caos comenzó a hacer mas aquellas sombras hasta que llegaron a la zona fantasma en donde poco a poco fueron tomando a los fantasmas.

Danny abrió sus ojos con un tanto de molestia y una ves que los abrió se encontro en un césped, cerca de el un enorme roble, miro con detenimiento el contorno cuando vio a Edward quien miraba hacia un punto fijo.

Él se levantó para estar a lado del joven pelinegro, para mostrar un pueblo mas bien dicho una especie de ciudad antigua con sus enormes mansiones y casas pequeñas, puestos en los mercados, etc.

Las personas de aquel sitio se encontraban realmente vestido las parejas que vieron fueron aquellos de en hombres trajes elejantes con algunas decoraciones, mientras que las mujeres enormes vestidos coloridos y en algunos casos lúgubres.

Había mas parejas de vestuarios diferentes como en hombres consistía en una camisa de dos botones en el cuello de mangas largas y pantalon de tela, seguido de unos zapatos, en mujeres era una tipica blusa de dos botónes en el cuello de largas mangas, una falda que bajaba un poco de sus rodillas y zapatos de piso. Los colores eran apagados ya que consistían entre beish, cafe, azul pálido, blanco y negro, y está gente poseía su ropa gastada de lo usual como mostrando que ya se habia usado mucho tiempo.

Danny: este es el lugar, ¿que encontraremos el antídoto para Sam? -confundido, mirando la zona-

Edward: supongo que si, aunque no podemos usar esto... -dando a entender el vestuario-

Danny: tendremos que buscar ropa...

Dicho esto ambos emprendieron la búsqueda de ropa nueva, durante su extenso caminó pudieron toparse en lo que pareciera una especie de cultivos que a lo lejos se mostraba una silueta arodillada, su capucha de color negra era solo la diferencia.

Ambos se acercaron discretamente hasta estar a unos cuántos metros de ella, los chicos estaban dispuestos a entablar una conversación pero les fue negado, ya que aquella persona los atacod e una manera diferente.

Las raíces de las plantas se levantaron mientras se escuchaba una voz femenina diciendo una especie de dialecto antiguo haciéndolo un tipo de conjuro.

Los chicos esquivaron los ataques de la joven, Danny se elevó a unos cuantos metros mientras que Edward habia quedado a unos cuantos metros de ella. Danny miro a la joven para percatarse al ver los ojos de la joven.

Los ojos de la joven color violeta podian notarse aunque estuvieran escondida aun asi, Danny habló intentando obtener la respuesta.

Danny: por favor no queremos atacarte... solo pedimos ayuda...

Danny no obtuvo respuesta de la joven hasta que en un momento dado Edward tuvo que hacer una habilidad haciendo que la joven terminará en el suelo.

Danny se acercó y miro su rostro, su sorpresa fue grande al mirar que era Sam, solo que esta joven no tenia la edad conocia por Phantom, sino era de mas edad de 19 años.

Ella abrió los ojos y miro los ojos verdoso del chico para separarse e intentar de volver hacer aquel conjuro, pues le fue negado ya que escuchó la voz de otra persona a lo lejos.

Ella se levantó mostrando su vestido era era un corcer de color violeta y una falda hasta los tobillos color negra, su capucha cubria su rostro. Ella pensaba en alejarse de ambos pero al darle la espalda y caminar hacia la voz provenientes se detuvo.

Joven: seres de la oscuridad... ¿cuales son sus nombres? -voltea a verlos-

Danny: yo... soy Danny Phantom y el Edward...

Edward: Edward Cray...-saluda-

Joven: ... bien... -les da la espalda y se va-

Danny quedo petrificado pues sabia que aquella mujer era Sam, está se veía hermosa como siempre ahora con su cuerpo desarrollado y formado, cosa que en mente le cruzó otra idea ocasionando un leve sonrojo. Aun asi se quitó la idea cuando escucho la voz de Edward, quien al mirar en donde se encontraba la mirada de Cray pudo notar a la joven subir un carruaje.

Edward: supongo que no es de aquí...

Danny: si... -mira una especie de pentagrama en la tierra- tal ves ella hacia otra cosa que no debe...

Edward: tendremos que buscar un lugar en donde refugiarnos y conseguir ropa y tiene que ser rápido...

Danny accedió se transformo en humano y con esto fue en búsqueda de dicho lugar, su camino atraves de enormes campos lo llevo a una granja en donde dos ancianos lo miraron con una especie de asombro.

La anciana parecía cariñosa con ellos al brindarle paso a su hogar. Una ver adentro notaron como la casa de madera pobre por dentro pero rica en fotografía de gentes hacia una excelente decoración, Danny miro con asombro las fotos hasta que unas de ellas llamo su atencion.

El anciano se percató de aquello para luego hablar.

Anciano: ellos son nuestros hijos, uno de ellos murió en la última cosecha por una enfermedad y el segundo no sabemos nada desde que se fue...-tranquilo, hace un suspiro-

Danny: vaya, eso es malo lamento eso -mirando tranquilo-

Anciano: no te preocupes, se que es doloroso, pero la pérdida hace que nos hagamos fuerte a cada momento y siempre estará en nuestros recuerdos y en nuestros corazones

Edward: es buena reflexión...

Danny: disculpen, sutedes poseen ropa que sea de nuestra talla, para no ser diferentes

Anciana: si, debo de tener unos cuantos trapos de nuestro hijo, esperen un momento

La anciana buscó la ropa dejando a los tres continuar con la conversación.

Danny: disculpe, usted ¿conoce a la joven, que se encontraba a las orillas de su campo?

Anciano: debe de ser la joven Crinsom, ella es la propietaria de estas tierras nosotros solo cuidamos sus tierras para reabastecimiento de su mansión...

Edward: usted, ¿sabe el nombre de ella?

Anciano: si, su nombre es Elisa Crinsom, es unica de la familia, ella y su abuela, dicen que son "brujas" pero no es cierto -tranquilo-

Danny: ¿que sucedió con sus padres?

Anciano: sus padres y por lo que eh escuchado murieron cuando hacian su viaje para matrimoniar a su unica hija

Danny: como fueron capaz de hacer tal bajeza... -molestó-

Edward: tranquilo Phantom, recuerda que no es...

Anciano: ¿tu eres Phantom? Ese nombre me suena, pero no tienes nada de él...

Edward: ¿de él? ¿Quién?

Anciano: un extraño ser que viene con la joven Crinsom en las noches...

Danny: esto debe de ser...

Danny miro a Edward para luego quedar sorprendido a los minutos llegó la anciana con una ropa para ambos.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando ambos se habian cambiado, una ves que hecho esto dieron su última pregunta.

Danny: ¿saben en donde vive la joven Crinsom? -mirando a ambos-

Anciano: se encuentra al lado este de el pueblo

Anciana: es una enorme mansión con jardines hermosos...

Danny: gracias por la información y la ropa -sonrie-

Ambos caminaron por el sendero, buscando la forma de cómo llegar sin ser visto de una manera extraña.

En una habitación se encontraba una mujer de corta cabellera y piel clara, sus ojos violetas se posaron en el espejo que se encontrbaa frente a ella, mientras que el espejo mostraba un reflejo mas una señora de avanzada de edad, su peinado se centraba en una bola de cabello color gris. Mientras un vestido largo color rosado oscuro con algunas joyas.

Joven: ¿que pasa abuela? -mirando atraves del espejo-

Abuela: Elisa, sabes que no puedes hacer sus conjuros a plena vista... -preocupada-

Elisa: no te preocupes abuela, nadie me vio...

Abuela: aun asi hay que tener cuidado, no queremos tener problemas con la sociedad...

Elisa que era el nombre de la joven continuó despintando sus labios debido a que descansaria. Y una ves que estuviera lista se acercó a la cama. La abuela la miró para luego sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Abuela: mi niña, tienes que tener cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada... -preocupada-

Elisa: no te preocupes abuela, nada pasará...

Con esto la abuela le toco la mejilla con ternura para luego irse, dejando a la joven descansar.

Otro dia se llevaba en la ciudad que comenzaba a levantarse tras lo nuevis inventos de las épocas. Danny y Edward llegaron a lo que era aquella mansión y para facilitar las cosas miró a la joven quién se miraba con una sonrisa al estar en los jardines, oliendo las orquídeas, rosas, etc.

Danny se hizo intangible cruzando el muro sin ningún problema junto con Edward. Y una ves que estuvieron dentro comenzaron a esconderse aun asi les fue difícil pues la joven ya los habia ubicado.

Elisa: ¿ustedes que hacen aqui? -con molestia-

Danny: espera antes de que nos eches, escucha... se que tú... eres una bruja y de que posees un conjuro para sacar de un sueño eterno...

Elisa quedó callada ante el comentario de aquel chico, para Danny esperaba una respuesta pero algo jabia llamado su atención era un hombre encima del muro quién mostraba un arco con una flecha lista para usarse.

El arquero misterioso lanzó la flecha y esto hizo que Danny se transformará y tomara a la joven para hacerla intangible una ves echo esto el arquero escapó y la joven se soltó quedo sorprendida por lo que el joven habia echo.

Elisa: tu... tu eres un espectro... -sorprendida-

Danny: escucha... soy Danny Phantom y necesitó tu método...

Elisa: ... -suspira pesadamente- esta bien, regresa a tu... estado humano y siganme...

La joven camino hacia la mansión, Danny se transformó eb humano dispuesto a seguirla junto con Edward.

Ya una ves adentro lq joven buscó papel y una pluma seguida de su tinta y comenzó a escribir en cursiva toda palabra, ambos miraron la ortografía dandose cuenta de que no se entendía las palabras y una ves terminado le dio la hoja.

Elisa: solo leeanla como esta escrito y aquella persona que esta asi, podra despertar...

Edward: ¿que dialecto es este?

La joven no contestó ya que un portal se creó absorbiendo a ambos en dirección en su tiempo. Una ves que abrieron los ojos se encontraban en la habitación de Danny, Clockwork hizo su aparecion para mirar a ambos.

Clockwork: que bueno que trajeron el conjuro...

Danny: si... ahora has tu trabajó

Clockwork solo accedió y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Sam.

Clockwork comenzó a decir las palabras de aquel papel poco a poco una especie de brillo la envolvió para que a los minutos comenzará a moverse, en un momento a otro abrió los ojos, mostrando las orbes violeta, ella se sobre saltó cuando en eso Danny la abrazo.

Danny: que bueno que estas con nosotros ... -continua abrazandola-

Sam: si, gracias Danny...

Él se separó para que Sam se levantará de la cama, Clockwork solo demostró una leve sonrisa para luego irse puesto sabia que pronto subirían los demás y no quería que mas lo vieran en aquel lugar.

Dani habia ingresado mirando con sorpresa a Sam, cosa que para ella le brindó un abrazo fuerte para luego decirle a los demás.


	10. Chapter 10

*Capítulo 10

No quiero volverte a perder

Sam bajó junto con Danny para notar a los demas abajo, todos se encontraban felices y algunos continuaban con la duda de como habia despertado Sam.

Tucker se acercó le brindó un abrazó para luego sonreirle.

Tucker: que bueno que estas bien... -sonriendo-

Jazz: es importante que estes aquí...

Sam: gracias chicos -sonrie levemente-

Danny solo se limitó ya que ahora tenia que esperar un buen tiempo para que Clockwork regresará con la forma de detenerlo.

Clockwork había llegado a su castillo, donde se encontraria su respuesta ante lo suceso, pero lo que no tomó en cuenta fue en que la zona fantasma comenzaba a consumirse o someterse a una oscuridad diferente a la normal, los fantasmas se habian ido a ocultar por lo sucedido.

Clockwork habia llegado a su biblioteca privada en donde continuó la búsqueda. Por fortuna pudo recordar en donde había quedado dicho libro pues al subir a la torre en donde se encontraba el enorme reloj del edificio flotando encontro unas cuantas pilas de libros en donde buscó detalladamente hasta divisar un libro ya antiguo, las hojas podian notarse amarillosas y la pasta semi-arruinada.

Clockwork tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo intentando descubrir si ese era el libro que buscaba y para salvarlo si era.

Clockwork sonrió para bajar en donde se encontraba el espejo del tiempo. Colocó la escena en donde estaban el chico fantasma conversando con Sam tranquilamente en la sala, antes se que cambiará la escena llegó Paradox quién parecia un tanto tranquilo.

Clockwork: tenemos todo, pronto iré a ver Phantom para informarle de todo... -hojeando el libro-

Paradox: excelente ya solo quedaría decirle... -acercándose-

Clockwork: asi es, sera pan comido, Caos volverá a dormir...

Dicho esto Paradox quien estaba detrás de Clockwork lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejandolo inconciente. Una ves que cayó al suelo tomo el libro, para luego mostrar en el espejo del tiempo a Caos.

Paradox: mi señor, tenemos el libro... -mostrando el libro-

Caos: bien, traelo... nadie se atreverá a encerrarme... -con una mirada fría-

Paradox: si, mi señor...

Paradox salió de aquel lugar dejando a Clockwork inconsciente.

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala habia pasado mas de unas semanas de lo ocurrido con Caos y unos días desde que Sam despertó, para los chicos ya habia sido un buen comienzo con lo de Sam, aun asi tenian que ver el siguiente combate.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de la gente, cosa que los chicos salieron mostrando a un enorme monstruo, quien golpeaba intensamente el escudo, a los minutos aparecieron mas rodeando el escudo y golpeandolo con ambos puños cerrados.

Sam: ¿que rayos son esas cosas? -mirando asombrada-

Danny: son parte de aquel sujeto quien te hablé... -molestó-

Edward: tal parece que no se detendrán...

Danny se transformó para intentar hacer algo pero al no poder cruzar el escudo le hacia imposible, cada golpe que hacían agrietaban el escudo cosa muy insual, no fue mucho tiempo cuando Jack y Maddie sacaron las nuevas armas, cada quien tomo un arma a excepción de Danny y Edward quien podian combatir utilizando sus habilidades.

Los chicos se prepararon y la gente solo podía esconderse de lo sucesos hasta que el escudo se rompio por completó ocacionando que los seres sombras cambiarán sin ningún problema.

Los chicos continuaron tratando de detener aquellos seres, cada quien tomo su caminó Danny por su parte atacaba desde los cielos su rayo ectoplasmatico deteniendo a cada uno.

Jazz disparaba aquella arma quien cada disparó que daba y al sentir el contacto de un objeto sólido se creaba una especie de destello pequeño gran dañino para las sombras pero no afectaban la visión de los seres humanos.

Una ves terminado con ellos, Danny se adelantó dirigiéndose hacia aquel ser quien al estar enfrente de aquel palacio lúgubre, dio unos cuantos pasos pero fue detenido desde los pies quien las sombras habian tomado, intento zafarse y durante unos minutos continuó hasta que Edward, Sam y Tucker llegaron para ayudarle.

Una ves que lo sacaron ingresaron al castillo en donde miraron aquel ser en el trono, los chicoa lo vieron con molestia para luego Tucker y Sam apuntaran con su arma, mientras que Edward y Danny comenzaban a concentrar energía en sus manos. Antes de que lanzarán o dijeran algo escucharon la voz de aquel ser conocido como Caos.

Caos: ni siquiera podran tocarme ... -se levanta-

Danny: esta ves volverás a donde perteneces... -molestó-

Caos: jaja, si tu lo dices... -embosa una sonrisa de lado-... eh ido un paso mas adelante, se que Clockwork buscó éste libro -mostrándole el libro-

Danny: un libro... ¿en serio?

Caos: no conoces el libro de tu antiguo sucesor Phantom... -sonriendo-

Sam: ese libro... yo lo eh visto solo una ves...

Tucker: ¿de que hablas Sam?

Sam: ese es el diario de Eren Von Rivers, un antiguo duque del siglo XIX...

Caos: asi es, yo me enfrete a él y siendo honesto fue fácil pero al descubrir como encerrarme se atrevió a hacerlo pero nunca durará el sello...

Danny: no me interesa yo solo te mandaré a dormir -le lanza un rayo ectoplasmatico-

Caos recibió el ataque, eso no se habia visto venir, Sam fue tras el libro, pero una sombra tomo el pie haciendo que quedará a unos centímetros. Miro quien habia agarrado su tobillo para ver que era una mano sombra ella continuó tratando de alcanzar el libro y una ves que lo alcanzó lo aferró a ella y con la segunda mano tomo el arma y lanzó hacia aquella mano sombra.

Sam: genial... ahora a saber de esto... -abriendo el libro-

Sam miró con detalle los escritos en cursiva su asombró fue tanto que siguió hojeando entre ellos echaba vistazos y hacia leves lecturas.

Caos miro a la joven quien se ocultaba detrás de unos pilares que adornaban y sostenían el techo del lugar.

Caos: no harás eso... -voz baja-

Sam quien continúa con leyendo, sintió como las mismas manos sombras tomaban sus pies nuevamente, al igual que sus brazos ella tiró el libro, sintió como un mano tomaba su cuello y entre pequeños respiros grito el nombre de Danny.

Danny quien lanzaba rayos ectoplasmatico hacia las sombras pudo escuchar y ver como Sam se encontraban en un aprieto. Rápidamente se acercó y comenzó a lanzar rayos ectoplasmatico hacia las sombras, Caos miro eso pero antes de que pensará en atacarlos le fue interrumpido debido a que Edward y Tucker lanzaron rayos ectoplasmatico de las armas que poseían.

Caos: ¡no me molesten! -molestó-

Caos creó nuevamente aquel monstruo sombra dispuesto a eliminar a Tucker y Edward.

Mientras que en donde se encontraba Danny y Sam.

Danny: no puedo dejarte ej el suelo... -la toma de la mano- ... tengo que llevarte a un sitio seguro...

Sam: espera, se lo que dice el libro, pero hay un pequeño problema...

Danny: ¿que quieres decir con eso Sam?

Sam: bien, te dice que solo puedes hacer una este conjuro...

Danny: bien entonces tenemos que hacerlo una ves... tu te encargas de esto mientrasbque nosotros intentamos detenerlo...

Sam accedió, Danny se alejó dirigiendose hacia Caos quien continuaba con los ataques hacia Edward y Tucker. Sam leia intentando obtener mas información y concentración para memorisarlo.

La batalla en ambos lugares era debla misma forma debido a que en la ciudad los Fentom (incluyendo a Dani), Lilith, Valery continuaban con la batalla destruyendo sombras sin parar con las armas especiales.

Adentro del castillo se encontraban los cinco combatiendo contra aquel ser, Danny lanzaba sus clásicos rayos ectoplasmatico intentando obtener la atención de aquel ser, por fortuna lo obtuvo, Sam miro como Danny batallaba con squel ser, quien habia echo aparecer una espada, Sam comenzó a decir las palabras de aquel libro haciendo que debajo de Caos se creerá un pentagrama.

Una serie de energía brillosa se enredó en aquel ser impidiendo que se moviera o zafara.

Danny: Sam... ¿que ocurre?

Sam: no lose... no entiendo nada... estan borrosa las letras...

Danny: intenta leerla pronto...

Sam accedió continuando leyendo, Caos miraba con molestia e intentando zafarse su molestia era demasiada hasta que intentó hacer sus sombra, por mala fortuna pudo crear mas sombras.

Caos: ¡nunca lo lograrán! -tratando de zafarse-

Danny: lo haremos...

Danny continuó atacando a las sombras, mientras que Sam seguia intentado descubrir lo sucedido, hasta que lo hizo.

Sam: ... oh no... -asombrada-

Sam miró a Danny quien continuaba en batalla, sabia que algo en él podia no causarle una buena idea, aun asi tenia que ayudar a su amigo.

Sam se acercó a Caos mientras que seguía aferrado aquellas energía brillosa, Danny miro con preocupación pero no podia acercarse debido de aquel monstruo seguia con los ataques, Edward habia perdido la katana, cosa que Sam miro la tomo en sus manos y miro a Caos.

Coas: no eres valiente para hacerlo... -sonrie de lado-

Sam: lo hare para proteger a Danny de ti y de tus sombras...

Sam acercó la enorme arma a su corazón dispuesta a hacer aquella acción Caos miro con asombro cuando la joven clavo la katana en el corazón.

La espada comenzó a mancharse de sangre, Danny miro con sorpresa, su preocupación habia aumentado, miro a Sam que esta cayó arrodillada para luego demostrar una leve sonrisa una lágrima recorrió su mejilla para luego cayera al suelo, una charco de sangre se marcó y la joven cerró los ojos dando fin a su vida.

Una ves que ella murió, Caos se vio obligado y absorbido por un portal que apareció debajo de aquel ser. Caos fue absorbido y todo el contorno regreso a la normalidad, el eclipse dado comenzó a desvanecerse llegando a el sol.

Danny solo se acercó al cuerpo helado de la joven, no podia pensar que una ves hubiera sido real un sueño.

Clockwork miraba con asombro para luego mirar a su hermano quien se encontraba atrapado por una especie de aros de energía que Skulker habia hecho. El motivó de que Skulker ayudara era para una buena causa debido que en la zona fantasma comenzaba a estar como en la vida de los humanos y una ves derrotado Caos todo regreso a la normalidad.

Paradox: esto le pasa por ser el halfa tu lo sabias desde el pasado... sabia que esto tenia que ocurrir el primer día que lo viste, el primer momento en que viste su futuro y ver cono seria siendo un maligno fantasma, cuando todos pensabamos que sería aparece ser el rey fantasma... y ahora como rey debe de proteger sus dominios,contra un verdadero rey... -sereno-

Clockwork: no puedo creer que te hayas vendido por poco poder que te brindó pero ahora todo es en vano, tu seguiras siendo menos podeoso y quedarás a manos de los observadores... -molesto-

Dicho esto los observadores aparecieron llevándose a Paradox a unas de las prisiones creadas por ellos, quienes le darían si castigo mas adelanté.

Clockwork se dirigió hacia aquel lugar donde Danny se encontraba.

Tucker miro con tristeza y toco el hombro de su amigo, la tristeza se veía en el rostro del moreno.

Danny solo quedó abrazando a Sam tratando de no separase de ella pues no queria que se fuera, no ahora.


	11. Chapter 11

*Capítulo 11

Volviendo a la vida

El tiempo se detuvo y con ellos Clockwork hizo su aparición colocó el medallón en el chico fantasma para que pudiera moverse.

Clockwork: esto es muy repentino...

Danny: quiero que ella vuelva, se que puedes... regresa el tiempo...

Clockwork: no puedo ya que si lo hago, regresaría Caos seria un peligro...

Danny: pero que hay de Sam...

Clockwork: supongo que hay que investigar en el libro... -mirando el libro-

Danny miro el libro quien se encontraba poco centímetros de ambos fantasmas. Danny se acercó y tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo. La escritura se encontraba un poca borrosa, haciendo que se le dificultará la lectura.

Clockwork solo tomo el libro para luego sacar una hoja escrita.

Clockwork: recuerdas esto... -mostrándole la hoja-

Danny: si, era la hoja que nos dio Elisa Crinsom... la antecesora de Sam... -mirando la hoja-

Clockwork: pues te ayudará mucho, por eso te pedí que fueras a buscarlo...

Con ello Danny tomó la hoja y comenzó a leerlo nuevamente el brillo se hizo presente curando las heridas de la joven, la sangre esparcida se desvaneció, el tiempo se deshizo y ello el maestro del tiempo desapareció.

Danny miró su contorno quienes que Tucker y Edward comenzaban a irse el lugar se desvaneció mostrando el ayuntamiento.

Danny miro a Sam quien quedo sorprendido debido al verla despierta nuevamente, los chicos quedaron sorprendidos.

Tucker: Sam... estas... estas... -asombrado-

Sam: ... eh... ¿viva?

Tucker: ¡que bueno que estes bien! -se abalanza y lo abraza-

Sam: si, por favor... separate quieres... -fastidiada con el abrazo-

Los presente sonrieron para luego salir y mirar los rayos solares, miraron que los ciudadanos se encontraban mirando hacia el cielo todo habia quedado en un estado de seguridad.

Los chicoa se habian sentido felices el halfa pudo comprender el motivo del porque habia sido escogido para ser exacto le gustaba como era, tener a gente que simpre lo apoyo de esta manera ocasionaba en algunos momento trágicos accidentes como había pasado tiempo atras con Valery y Tucker quien habian sido lastimados por Edward que ahora este apoyaba su causa.

Las cosas regresaron a la normalidad y con ellos Tucker comenzó a hacerse cargo de los destrozos y cosas asi.

Semanas después la ciudad volvió a sus tiempos de gloria en donde la gente no temía de la oscuridad, los rayos solares eran los que brindaban seguridad.

Danny se encontraba en la puerta de Sam habia ido a visitarla y una ves que los mayordomos le abrió brindandole pasó hacia el interior miro a ambos padres para luego saludarlo e irse, Sam bajó brindandole un beso para luego Danny notar el libro en la mano de la joven gótica.

Danny: ¿que haces ahora? -sonríe-

Sam: pienso reescribir este libro quiero que no se pierda esta información, si en un futuro regresa aquel ser -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: eso tardará mucho, solo disfruta ahora de lo que tienes vida... -sonrie-

Sam: ¿porque tanta filosofía? -tono burlón-

Danny: te perdí una ves, no quiero que te pase nada, me sentiría mal si te perdiera -tomandola de ambos hombros-

Sam: tranquilo Danny, eso nunca pasara -tomando las mejillas del chico e implantando un beso-

Danny sintió el beso cerró sus ojos para luego tomarla de la cintura, Sam abrazo al chico intentando de que no se separa de ella.

El beso no duró mucho debido a la falta de aire, una ves que se separaron, ambos unieron sus frentes y se sonrieron, una sonido fue quien lo saco de su mundo de fantasía, el celular de Danny habia causado tal acción.

Minutos después de que contestará solo emboso una sonrisa y se acercó a Sam para luego tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta la puerta principal.

Sam: ¿a donde vamos? -confundida-

Danny: iremos a celebrar Tucker nos hizo una pequeña fiesta... -sonrie-

Sam: pero ni siquiera estoy arreglada...

Danny: no importa, te ves hermosa -sonrie-

Cuando salieron miraron una limusina color negra se abrió la puerta mostrando a Tucker.

Tucker: chicos vamos que se hará tarde...

Dicho esto subieron al transporte para tomar hacia lo que seria a las afueras del ayuntamiento, el lugar se encontraba decorados con algunas luces de colores, la música era creada por un Dj quien hacia sus mezclas muy bien, los jovenes y adultos disfrutaban tranquilamente la fiesta, mientras cierto chico ojinegro, se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando como las personas alrededor sonreían. Lilith se acercó sinriendole para que asi pudiera sonreír y tratat de no verse tan amargado.

Lilith: vamos hermano, solo esta noche, después nos iremos -mirándolo, con una sonrisa-

Edward: Lilith se que esto fue tu idea de conocer el mundo exterior pero hay motivos por la cual no me gusta que andes de esta manera... ¬¬

Lilith: ¿en serio? ¿Y cual es esa? -confundida-

Edward: de que hay jovenes pervertidos rondando... -mira a unos chicos a lo lejos-

Lilith: no hagas caso de eso... tú solo diviertete -sonríe-

Mientras ella se iba Edward regresó a ponerse serio, no paso mucho cuando escucho la voz de Jazz quien habia colocado a lado de él, ella miraba a cada persona bailando divertidamente.

Jazz: es genial esto ¿no crees? -lo mira de reojo-

Edward: ... no mucho... -sereno-

Jazz: mmm... supongo que pronto regresarán ¿no es asi?

Edward: si, Clockwork ya nos dio la información... -mira a Jazz-

Jazz: sabes me gustó tener charlas contigo, fueron muy buenas entendiste bastante bien lo qie decía...

Edward: eh pasado por eso, aparte son muy importante, orita ellos no entienden pero más adelanté lo tenderán -mira nuevamente a las personas-

Jazz: eso espero... -mira a las personas-

Del otro lado los chicos habian llegado la gente al mirará a Tucker aplaudieron y los fotógrafos y periodistas se le acercaron intentando obtener una entrevista exclusiva del alcalde de la ciudad.

Esto de igual manera ocurrió con Danny y Sam, ambos negaron y sólo se alejaron, Fentom lo negó sabiendo que a Sam no le gustaba aquella atención de periodistas o fotógrafos asi que solo decidió quedar toda información real en el anonimato.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron con Jazz y Edward que continuaban conversando, miraron a lo lejos a Lilith bailando con Dani, ambas parecían unidas y para ser sinceros a Dani le partiría el sentimiento si la joven se fuera. Ambas eran unidos debido a que tenian una conexión ya que son como clones.

Danny: vaya, Dani se a encariñado con ella... -mirandolas-

Edward: si supongo, para Lilith, Dani biene siendo su hermana menor, aun asi no creo que le dija de nuestra partida...

Sam: se irán tan pronto ...

Edward: si, Clockwork ya hizo los cambios suficientes

Jazz: deberían de quedarse...

Sam: Danny, habla con Clockwork, para que ambos se queden...

Danny: no se como lo tome Clockwork, pero intentaré...

Los cuatro jovenes conversaron para luego mirar a Tucker quién se acercaba de una manera agotadora.

Tucker: wow... esos periodistas... siempre y sus preguntas... -fastidiado-

Sam: pero dijiste la verdad ¿no? -mirandolo, colaca sus manos en su cintura-

Tucker: si, dije todo como pasó, nada más...

Danny: bueno ya, esta noche es solo para celebrar...

Danny tomó la mano de Sam y la guió hasta la pista en donde bailaron un poco Tucker fue pof una chica quien hizo lo mismo, asi dejando a Jazz y Edward, solos otra ves.

Jazz: ¿gustas bailar? -sonrisa nerviosa-

Edward: esta bien -escogiendose de hombro-

Ambos hicieron lo mismo dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

Clockwork miró el enorme espejo del tiempo accediendo a la petición de sus compañeros y de Phantom dejando a Lilith y Edward en aquella dimensión en el pasado, Clockwork cambió la escena del espejo pasandola a unos cuantos años en donde vio a una pareja juntos.

El ingreso a lo que era aquella sala de una casa, habia cajas por donde quier, cosa que Clockwork miro con una sonrisa, hasta que diviso a ambos quien cargaban cajas.

Clockwork: hola, Phantom... -sonrie-

Clockwork habia visitado el halfa 10 años después, en aquella epoca, ya se encontraba junto con Sam, ósea se habian casado y comenzaban a vivir los dos solos.

Danny: hola Clockwork, ¿como has estado? -sonríe, baja la caja-

Clockwork: bien, solo he venido por el libro... -mira a Sam-

Sam: oh, si, debe de estar en una de estas cajas... -baja la caja y busca en otra-

Clockwork: ¿pudistes escribirlo todo?

Sam: si, me tomo mucho pero si -encuentra la caja y el libro-

Clockwork: bien, esperemos y dure por lo menos 1000 años -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: si, durará lo suficiente...

Sam: ... -le da el libro- ... hay muchas cosas útiles que atraves de la vida se podran usar...

Clockwork: bien, lo cuidare, gracias a ambos...

Con esto Clockwork dejó la vida de ambos, para que ellos continuarán en su nueva vida juntos, una ves que Clockwork regresó se dirigió hacia lo que era una biblioteca privada en donde puso el libro en uno de los estantes.

Clockwork solo se limitó a sonreir para recordar todo lo sucedido pero lo que llamó la atención y bajo su felicidad fue la muerte de Destiny. Ahora algo podria cambiar en un futuro siendo para bien o para mal pero si algo cambiaba él lo iba a resolver solo.

Regresó al espejo del tiempo y miro a los tres jovenes dispuestos a tomarse una foto de recuerdo ya adultos, hasta que repentinamente aparecen los demas desde los Fentom hasta los nuevos integrantes que eran Lilith y Edward.

Los presentes sonreían a la cámara hasta que el flash hizo su aparición con esto mostró lo foto de todos unidos cómo una familia.

*~Fin.~*


End file.
